Confessions
by half-demon-from-Azarath
Summary: Misao sees Aoshi with a mysterious blonde and it hurts her, he comes to see her and certain secrets are revealed, oneshot, a&m goodness


A/N: Ok this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic so bear with me. The stupid people at Cartoon Network took it off the air, so I have only seen about 5 episodes. I have gleaned what little knowledge I possess from fanfics and fan sites. I am attempting to get my hands on the manga version, but not very well. So bear with me if I have gotten the characters completely wrong and feel free to correct me if I have messed anything up.

* * *

The pounding in my head woke me even before my ears registered the ringing of my home phone. I groped for the handle in my state of semi-wake-fullness and ended up knocking off half the things on my nightstand before I realized the phone was on top of my dresser. I groaned and buried deeper into the covers, deciding that whoever was calling at this ungodly hour could go to hell. A few seconds later my answering machine kicked in. I heard the sounds echoing through my small apartment, "Hi! You have reached Makimachi Misao, I cannot come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I will return your call!" There was silence on the line and then the sound of the caller hanging up. "Jerk," I muttered before stifling a yawn and rolling onto my stomach and sinking back into unconsciousness.

The ringing of my phone woke me again. I tossed a pillow at my dresser as I heard the sounds of someone once again hanging up on my answering machine. I attempted to sink back into the blissful slumber I had been in before someone rudely interrupted my sleep, but to no avail. I groaned as I realized I was fully awake and my headache was back, "Damn," I swore as I rolled out of bed and made my way into the kitchen for some aspirin. Rummaging through my cabinets I cursed my headache and realized that my memories from the night before were covered in a fog. A flash of lightning and a burst of thunder startled me and I walked to the window, drawing back the curtain. Yawning, I watched the rain fall outside as I tried to poke my way through the haze surrounding my mind.

Bits and pieces came back to me in flashes, a silicone blonde with her arms wrapped around a man with ice blue eyes. Wincing and pressing a hand to my temple, as the rest of it came floating back to me, my heart skipping a beat as I watched **my **Aoshi-sama press a kiss to the temple of the blonde. I felt my heart break again as I watched his eyes meet mine and alarm flashed through his eyes before I ran from the room. I felt the tears pouring down my face and swiped at them with the back of my hand. I would not cry over him, he was not mine. _Then why did it hurt so bad? _

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my spare key rattling in the lock, the one I had taped above the door frame because I constantly forgot my keys. I looked up just in time to see a very wet and pissed Shinomori Aoshi walk into my apartment. _Oh shit. _

My first instinct was to run into his arms and cry hysterically, my second was to kick him in the balls; I ignored them both and settled for simply staring at him. His trench coat was plastered to his body and his dark hair was plastered to his face. He leaned against the doorway and I watched the muscles on his abdomen ripple through his drenched shirt. I brought my gaze up to his eyes, ice blue met cerulean in a fierce battle for supremacy that made my breath catch in my throat. His ki practically radiated anger as his words reached my ears, snapping me out of the spell his eyes had cast on me, "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Swallowing I turned back towards the window as I answered him, "I didn't feel like it."

He practically growled at me, "Some people," he spoke through clenched teeth, "would worry when you don't answer your phone at two in the morning."

Spinning I caught his gaze, "But not you right? Why would someone like you care about a stupid little child like me." Twirling back to the window I bit my lip and fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Misao-" his next words were interrupted as I spoke.

"Save it Aoshi-sama, I don't want to hear anything you have to say." I poured every ounce of my fury and hurt into my voice until my next words practically dripped it, "I **saw** everything I need to see last night."

Silence filled my apartment. My tears slipped down my cheeks before I could stop them. I poured all my energy into not making a sound. I would not let him hear me crying.

Soft footsteps filled my ears and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jerked away from his touch, wrapping my arms around myself. His words were so soft I almost missed them, "Misao, I can explain what you saw. It was not what you think."

Whirling I watched his anger in his eyes flicker to concern as he took in the tears running down my cheeks, "Save it Aoshi-sama, you don't owe me any explanations," Turning back around and muttering darkly, "it's not as if I am your girlfriend or anything like that."

His hands were like ice on my shoulders and they spun me around. Ignoring my shocked expression he looked into my eyes as he said gently, "Misao, Miako is my imoto-chan."

I felt my anger for him dissipate into nothingness at his words, stuttering, I asked, "She's your sister?" And at his nod, I felt a blush of embarrassment creep up my shoulders and settle in my quickly reddening cheeks. "I, uh, I guess I overreacted, gomen Aoshi-sama." I attempted to disentangle myself from his hands, but his grip tightened.

"Misao," he spoke slowly, as if choosing his words very carefully, "why did it bother you so much to see me with Miako-chan?"

Blushing deeper, if that was even possible, I swallowed my heart and spoke the words I had kept deep inside myself for so long. "Because," I took a deep breath, "I love you." It was silent. I looked downwards, hiding my face under my bangs, refusing to look at him. Refusing to see the rejection I knew would be coming.

I stiffened in surprise when I felt one of the hands that had been holding onto my shoulders force my chin upwards. I watched as Aoshi-sama bent his head and began kissing away the tear stains on my face. Eyes widening in shock, I felt his next words against the smooth skin of my cheek, "Gomen nasai for hurting you Misao, I meant to introduce you to Miako, but you ran from me." Pulling back his forced me to look into his eyes. The emotions that resided there stole the breath from my lungs, and at his next words I felt a faint hope growing in my heart, "I was worried about you Misao."

I watched as his mouth descended slowly towards mine, but he stopped a moment before his lips touched my own. His breath tickled against my lips causing an involuntary shudder to run down my spine, "Don't ever do that to me again Koishii." And then his lips were pressed gently against mine, smothering my gasp. I wrapped my arms around his neck and one of his hands wrapped around my waist and the other rested in the small of my back pulling me closer to him. One of my hands got caught up in his dark hair as he sucked lightly at my bottom lip. I don't know how long we stood like that, because once Aoshi's lips were on my own, I found it hard to breathe, let alone think. As he drew back for breath, he rested his forehead against my own, never relinquishing his hold on me.

After a long moment he buried his face into my neck slipping both arms around my waist to hold me to him. The seeds of hope that had been sewn in my heart were now blossoming as I asked quietly, "Aoshi-sama?"

"Yes Koibito?" His words against the smooth skin of my neck gave me goosebumps.

"Does this mean," I swallowed, "what I think it means?"

He pulled his face out of my neck and I gasped as I recognized the emotion floating in his ice blue eyes. Love. My hopes were confirmed as he smiled and said the words I had waited to hear for so long, "Aishiteru Misao-mine."

I tightened my grip on his neck. "Aishiteru Aoshi, always." I laughed with happiness as he picked me up in his arms, crushing my lips to his in a fierce kiss.

**The End**

* * *

**Glossary of Japanese Terms:**

-sama – term ending meaning having great respect for someone

Imoto – little sister

-chan – term ending mean a young girl or a girl you are close to

Gomen nasai – sorry

Koishii- a term given to someone loved, koi means love

Koibito - beloved

Aishiteru – I love you

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read my lovely fic. Please review! And please no flames, voice your criticism in a constructive manner and just tell me you didn't like it without saying it mean. It is no fun to read those kinds of reviews. 


End file.
